


maulsoka prompts

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: just a bunch of maulsoka prompts.[each will vary in word count and genres, warnings will be put of needed]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chores

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to a prompt generator i have 126 saved prompts in my laptop, so i'm gonna make them all maulsoka and post them in here. 
> 
> enjoy :)

Maul watched her from the side as she put everything together, the sense of dread increased every minute he watched. 

It’s not like it was a bad thing, but it wasn’t something he wanted to - hell hardly anyone wanted to do it! Ahsoka did, but he already knew that they were different - being a former Jedi and all when he was the same with the Sith.

Ahsoka tossed the last piece in and Maul quickly stood straight, arms at his side as he stared at her back.

“Lady Tano.”

She turned to him as he called her, a brow raised as she waited for him to continue.

“I love you.”

She stared at him, then sighed and shoved the laundry basket in his hands. “Stop saying I love you to get out of your chores.”

Dammit. 

One day, he thought determinedly. 


	2. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with ahsoka too comfortable to get food, maul orders in - and ahsoka decides to play a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nsfw suggestions at the end ;)

The moonlight shone through the small cap between the curtains of their luxurious hotel room, courtesy of Crimson Dawn. It’s occupants laid leisurely in bed, Maul’s arms around Ahsoka’s body as his hands brushed along her skin softly.

Ahsoka hummed, “This feels good” and snuggled closer to his body. “I’m hungry, but I’m too comfortable to move.”

Maul chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I have all the resources in the galaxy My Dear, I can easily get food delivered to us.”

“That sounds perfect.” She kissed his cheek. 

Maul made the call while Ahsoka rested peacefully in the large bed, only to be woken by a ring on Maul’s communicator.

“Only the food.” He told her, and kissed her cheek before dressing himself and seeing to the door.

An idea came to her mind, something she had seen on many holovids and decided to try it out. Standing up, Ahsoka gathered the bed sheet and wrapped it around her body, making sure the top is just a little low to see the start of the line of her breasts. 

Leaving the room, Ahsoka walked to the door where Maul was in the process of accepting the order. The delivery person, a pale human male with black hair and blue eyes, saw her, and froze. She can sense Maul’s confusion and follows his gaze to her, and also freezes.

Ahsoka felt smug as both their cheeks got red as they became flustered. 

The males turn to each other again, thanking for the delivery and purchase before the door closed. Immediately Maul looked back at her, a sense of irritation for the stunt she had pulled, and lust for looking _ so _ good.

“Something wrong?” Ahsoka can’t help but play innocent, teasing the Zabrak further as she let’s the fabric fall further, almost showing a breast. Maul’s eyes followed with dilated pupils, his nostrils flared - and she can feel his lust for her  _ burning _ . 

His footsteps loud as he strides towards her. “You’ll pay for that stunt, My Lady.”

Ahsoka smirked as she took a step closer, her hand on his chest that sensually trails down - having Maul’s eyes flutter close and a low moan escaped his lips. 

“It’s a good thing I ordered cream for dessert then.” She whispered in his ear, before letting the sheet fall and taking the boxes out of his hand as she walked back to the bedroom.

Maul watched her, eyes on her the back of her figure, especially her plum arse that he would have the pleasure of spanking soon.

_ Yes. A very good thing indeed. _


	3. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU!!
> 
> Maul is a vampire who is always constantly concerned for Ahsoka's health and wellbeing, especially after being fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a bit of blood here, hardly even mild but just wanted to let you guys know. :)

Ahsoka bit her lip as Maul’s fangs pierced her skin, tongue pressed against her neck as he sucked for his feed. Her hands held onto his black robe - paired with the red and black of his face and the crown of thorns on his head, it helped the tales of the monster she had heard so much about that lived in the abandoned castle.

Strangely, the bite didn’t hurt as much as the first time and the couple after that. Perhaps her body was getting used to it, it would certainly help.

Maul pulled her closer, and his fangs went deeper - 

A whimper left her lips, and immediately those fangs were gone, and Maul pulled back to look at her, his face full of concern.

“Are you alright Lady Tano? Did I go too far?”

Ahsoka shook her head, her heart leaping at the warmth and concern of the “monster”. “No, I’m alright Maul. Your fangs just went a little deeper then before, that’s all.”

“Is it?” He cocked a brow. “You can always tell me if I am hurting you My Dear, I do not wish for you to suffer.”

“I know.” It had surprised her when the vampire got concerned for her health, she didn’t think they could be so caring and gentle, especially one as scary looking as Maul. 

People do say don’t judge by appearance.

Maul licked the wound clean, stopping the blood oozing out and mending the skin with his healing saliva. Ahsoka leaned into him, he was ever so warm thanks to his two hearts, it was a comfort to the young woman who had spent many nights in a cold village with nothing but bear skin to help keep her warm.

Once he was done, Ahsoka leaned her head on his shoulder, eyes fluttered closed - tired due to blood loss, and Maul’s warmth that always made her relax too deep which allowed her to rest. 

He helped her lay back on the bed, the sight of her beneath him and being so utterly beautiful - he couldn’t help but touch her. A hand on her cheek that she leaned into and kissed the palm, her own hand over his own.

“Perhaps I took too much.”

She chuckled, and spread her arms. “Then you must suffer the consequences and cuddle me.”

The smirk on his lips would have terrified those brave men that walked through the wood to get to the castle and sent them running away with screams of terror - but never Ahsoka, she saw the man beneath all those tales and saw someone who was desperate for love and affection, trust and loyalty. She would give it all to him.

“If that is what My Lady wishes.”

He discards his robe and lets Ahsoka see his tattooed chest, a sight only she was allowed to see, one that she treasured, and laid at her side. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, Ahsoka pressed herself to him and sighed in comfort as she laid her head on his chest, arms around his torso that his hand gently ran up and down.

“Goodnight, My Lord.”

“Sweet dreams, My Lady.” 


End file.
